Le besoin de ne plus bouger
by Althea54
Summary: Les tous derniers instants d'une jeune fille...petit mystère, à vous de trouver quels sont les deux perso de cet OS!


Et oui, encore un nouvel OS!! Mais il y a un petit jeu dans celui là!!! A vous de trouver qui sont les deux personnages dont je parle dans ce one shot!!!

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Le besoin de ne plus bouger**

Une silhouette sombre se dessinait au travers de la brume de ce mois de décembre. L'air était glacial, porteur des premiers flocons de l'hiver, mais elle s'en moquait. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'en moquait comme elle se moquait du froid qui envahissait peu à peu son corps.

Elle continuait à errer, tel un loup solitaire, silhouette sombre découpant la brume hivernale sur son passage. Elle ne se souciait pas de l'endroit ou le menait ses pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Son monde venait de disparaitre en fumée, en une fraction de secondes.

La Mort rôdait autour d'elle, elle le sentait. Elle était là, tout près, tapie derrière ce buisson, ou cet arbre fourchu qui brandissait vers elle ses branches noueuses, semblant la désigner comme la prochaine victime. Elle était là, au bout du chemin, l'attendant patiemment. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus y échapper. La lutte était terminée pour elle. Elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le courage de continuer à vivre. Pas cette fois.

Rendant les armes, elle marchait à présent vers sa fin. Sans crainte ni appréhension. Rien de ce qui l'attendait ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'elle subissait ici. Elle savait que là bas, elle retrouverait enfin tous ceux que la Mort lui avait déjà arraché, celui qu'elle venait de lui arracher il y a à peine quelques heures.

Autour d'elle, le monde semblait comme endormi. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de la forêt, pas même le crissement des feuilles mortes qu'elle foulait à chaque pas. Elle savait que ce silence n'avait rien de naturel. Elle avait déjà ressentit ce silence. C'était celui qui précédait chaque incursion de la Mort parmi eux, elle en était bien consciente. A chaque fois, elle avait essayé d'y échapper, de survivre encore un peu.

Pas cette fois. Son heure était venue, et elle le savait. Elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se défiler. Elle ne supportait plus ce désespoir qui l'envahissait petit à petit, la consumant lentement, mais surement.

Une lueur argentée illumina alors les environs. Sans crainte, elle se dirigea dans sa direction. A chaque pas, elle voyait ses souvenirs s'envoler, emportant avec eux la souffrance qui la tenaillait depuis tellement longtemps. Plus elle progressait, plus sa vie s'effilochait derrière elle, la privant de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle existait. La lumière se fit plus étincelante comme elle continuait d'avancer, et la douleur disparaissait de son corps endeuillé.

Petit à petit, elle oublia tout, sa famille qui avait été décimée par la guerre, tout comme ses amis à leur tour. Elle laissa son identité derrière elle, oubliant tout de sa vie, oubliant même jusqu'à son propre nom. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Arrivée devant le halo d'argent, elle stoppa ses pas. Devant elle, la Mort attendait. Une immense lassitude l'envahit alors, la privant de toute envie, de toute sensation, de toute émotion. Sombre sans être menaçante, la Mort s'approcha d'elle et la frôla doucement de ses ailes noires. Ce seul contact lui arracha le peu de vie qu'il restait encore en elle, délivrant son esprit du corps encombrant qui l'avait si longtemps retenu prisonnier de ses sentiments.

Elle n'était plus. Elle pouvait voir ce qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps son corps, étendu là, sur le sol à présent recouvert de neige. Elle se sentait flotter, comme à la frontière entre l'éveil et le rêve. Sauf qu'elle ne s'éveillerait plus jamais. La frontière était désormais infranchissable pour elle.

La silhouette sombre tournoyait autour d'elle, l'incitant à la suivre. Elle se sentait partir, quitter à jamais ce monde rempli de malheur et de souffrance qui avait autrefois été le sien. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Plus rien ne la retenait ici bas maintenant, aussi se détourna-t-elle sans hésitation.

Et elle le vit alors. Il était là, devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son nom, ayant laissé tout ce qui la rattachait à son existence derrière elle. Mais même la Mort n'aurait pu lui faire oublier ce regard ambré. Son regard. Elle avait toujours su qu'il serait là, à l'attendre, il le lui avait juré. Souriant, elle se laissa alors porter jusque lui, se glissant entre ses bras qui se refermèrent chaleureusement autour d'elle.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose monter en elle. Un sentiment nouveau. Le besoin de ne plus bouger…

**

* * *

**

Alors alors!! Vous avez trouvé??? Réponse dans les reviews please!!!

Et pour avoir la réponse, rendez-vous sure mon site (adresse dans ma page perso) ou il y aura également les RAR!

Bisousss

**Althea**


End file.
